Lovely Deceptions
by Nya22
Summary: The couple descides this and I don't have a couple T.T Please submit one so that I can get on with my plot! :'O
1. The Club

_**Alright! Here's the new story I've been working on! No idea what the couple will be yet, though... So, suggest some and tell me what you think, okay? ;)**_

Kiba stared at the girl. He was shocked to say the least, and he had no idea what to do. It was Hinata. When she had begged her best friend to take her to her club, well, in the least he had been slightly shocked, but the way she was dressed was something else. Hinata was wearing a red, sleeveless, skin tight, cleavage showing dress. There was a small slit in the middle and it proved once and for all that she definately _had_ been hiding something under her jacket like people had thought... But, people had thought she was hiding her wieght with her baggy clothes. Most definately not a fire hot body. "Well, what do you think? Is it to much?" Hinata asked him while she stepped out of the door. She had gentle hips that gave her a full hour glass form. All he could manage to say was, "Wow.." Hinata blushed and smiled. That meant she had picked the right outfit. She wanted a change, no correction she _needed_ a change. Kiba and her both knew it was true. Kiba had dressed in his usual clothing, though. She sighed she had hoped maybe she'd get to see a change for once.

Hinata had even went ahead and tried putting on some make-up as well. She had a flashy red eye-liner across the top of her eyes and a shimmering clear lip gloss on her lips. Hinata puffed her cheeks as Kiba remained frozen to his spot. She felt her left eyebrow begin to twitch as she suggested that they go on and head to his truck. He blushed nodding his head and the two headed tword his truck and then the club. Kiba and Hinata had been best friends since the ninja acadamy and nothing would ever change that friendship, at least she hoped not. During the acadamy she had developed feelings for Naruto Uzumaki, but he still didn't see her as anything more than a friend or anything at all as far as she knew. All he saw was Sakura Haruno and she felt it was about time that she use her true potential. Sakura already wore her fitting clothes and skirts. Hinata figured that she may as well start acting like a female. Sure it would be a little tough letting go of her baggy jacket, but as long as it worked. She looked at Kiba as she saw a bright neon lighted place and said, "Is that the club?" Kiba smirked as he looked at her and parked the truck, "Yep, and by the way.. Happy Birthday Hinata!" She sweat dropped. She had practically begged him not to mention it to her. Today was her 17th birthday. So, in response to his disregard of her request, she jumped out and slammed the door. As Hinata walked she could easily hear his laughter echoing as he stepped out, also. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the body gaurd. Ten seconds later Kiba was laughing right beside her. Hinata tugged on Kiba's jacket and pointed to the burly gaurd. The guy was at least 8 feet tall and had muscles the size of her head. She'd never seen someone so large! Not even on a mission! Kiba sighed grabbing Hinata's wrist.

Sometime Hinata seemed so much older than him, but right now she seemed to be no more than a small girl. She had never been to a club, never drank, never did anything truely _bad. _He watched as Hinata's face went pale. He smirked and stopped saying, "Okay, listen. Once we get up there, I need you to bat your eyes and kind of bite on your lip. Since there's no line, then that should be all you need to do to get in. The guy wont touch you. I promise." Hinata looked at the guy again and then walked forward. Kiba watched with amusement as she did exactly what he told her and made it in. Kiba pulled his headband from his pocket. He'd need a bit more persausion to get himself in. (_Sorry for the bad spelling!) _Kiba thought merrily as he continued on, 'And let the party begin.'

_**Short? Yes. I do believe it is. Sorry! But, more'll be sure to come! So, no worries. ^^ Once again, please suggest a couple for me to use, thank you! And the reason I stopped is because I want to see what you guys want to come next. I have a basic story plot, but I need more information about what should happen this time. And, before you suggest it, you should know that they definately WILL run into someone at the club. ;)**_


	2. Dance

_**Okay! So, you guys didn't seem to want to tell me what to do XD, but I find that slightly amusing. Now I can go with my heart and read your comments for ideas. ;) Well, here's my response to your reviews:**_

_**ProjX-Psy-Clone: Thanks so much for your review! And I hope this is soon enough :)**_

_**TimeToWrite: I hope this chapter is to your liking. ^^ I'm glad you found the last one intriguing!**_

Kiba walked in just as "In The Club" By: 50 cent started playing. Hinata already was on the dance floor, but man did she look nervous. Hinata hadn't started dancing yet, but he knew she wanted to. As the next verse played, she started to dance. She twirled gently and swayed her hips to the rythm. Her hair seemed to dance with her as it bounced to the music. Before Kiba knew it a guy was behind HInata. The guy smirked and whispered something in Hinata's ear. Hinata blushed nodding. She still hadn't missed a beat as she turned to the guy. The guy had asked her to dance with him. He had blonde hair and reminded Kiba of a chick. The guy was also wearing gloves; strange. Kiba shrugged as he left to go find his own dance partner. Hinata smiled wide as her favorite song came on next. It was "Yeah" By: Usher . She laughed as she put her hands in the hair and mimcked the words with her own sweet voice. Hinata then did something that made the guy she was dancing with look at her with amusement. She dropped it like it was hot. Hinata came up slowly, while rocking her hips on the way. She was the picture of sexy. The blond put his hands on her hips once she was up and brought her closer. Hinata giggled, putting her hands on his chest, and then started moving her shoulders with the same sweet, delicate rythm. Hinata brought her foot out and slid from his grip and on to the dance floor. She winked before standing in a strange stance and twirling. The girl lifted her hands again, but instead of just simply dropping it this time; she did a slow motion backflip. It was... Sexy. Then, the song ended and she was slithering out of the crowd tword the bar.

Man, that girl was fast. The man followed her and had gotten there just in time to hear her ordering a glass of water. Strange, she looked more like the martini type. Hinata flashed him a quick smile before saying, "And do I have the pleasure of h-hearing you're name?" Ablush covered her face, because she had stattered. He chuckled and replyed, "It's Deidra, yeah. And what may I ask is your name?" Hinata looked to the side as she answered with her name. Deidra reminded her somewhat of Naruto. But, he wasn't him and it felt so wrond.. But, her and Naruto weren't even a couple! So, this shouldn't even matter! Or.. should it? If she was truely in love with him.. THen shouldn't this whole thing be.. wrong? Hinata felt tears of frustration well within her eyes. Deidra had continued to try and talk with her, but just gave up and watched as she had her inner battle instead. Around this time Kiba had seen Hinata and was making his way to her, thinking that Deidra had said something to her, to make her angry. Why was Hinata such a trouble magnet? If he'd known the truth though he would've been embarassed by his own stupidity.

_**EH! You guys gotta help me out with the couple so that I can write longer chapters! It's not dair. T.T Pleassseee, I'm begging! ToT Well, please, submit your reviews, lol.**_


	3. Couple Picks

_**Couple picks!**_

_**Okay, my only specifics in who it can be is that it has to be in Naruto and the most popular couple will be the main couple until there's a new most popular couple. I only have three that I will NOT accept and that's: KankurooxHinata, LeexHinata, GaixHinata. I'm not pretty sure about NejixHinata either. I'm not against NejiHina, but I'd have to plan around that couple if you pick NejixHinata. **_

_**And special thanks to: **__**ProjX-Psy-Clone **__**fo suggesting to put this up. I didn't even think of it, lol**_


End file.
